


whispers

by quantumducky



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, theyre cute and dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: Nick gets to class a little later than usual and finds Josh and Paul apparently gossiping about him.





	whispers

**Author's Note:**

> anyone else ever wake up at five in the morning with cramps and write a 500 word fluff fic while waiting for the ibuprofen to kick in? no? just me okay

Nick walked into class and immediately looked for his boyfriends.  They normally would have walked here together, but he’d needed a book from his locker and hadn’t wanted to make them wait.  There they were, standing by Paul’s desk- wait, what’s going on?

They were talking to each other, which, to be fair, was completely normal.  But they were being oddly _secretive_ about it.  As he was wondering what they were doing over there, Josh noticed him giving them a confused look from the doorway and leaned over to whisper something.  Paul looked at him, too, and then they looked at each other and laughed.  Whatever, they could be weird if they wanted.  It’s not that they weren’t _frequently_ weird, just… normally he was in on it too, rather than having it happen to him.

He went to put his things down at his desk, trying to ignore the two of them practically staring at him and whispering back and forth.  They got quiet when he walked by them, then started up again as soon as he was far enough away.  He rolled his eyes.

It could have ended there with only mild annoyed confusion, but Nick still needed to ask the teacher something.  When he walked past the two of them _again,_ he heard what Paul was saying.

_“Seriously, look at him!  Wait, shh, here he comes.”_

They were definitely talking about him.  What the hell, guys?  He got the answer to his question despite being a _little distracted now_ , then turned on his heel and walked back down the aisle.

He leaned over Paul’s desk and held up a hand in the universal “wtf dude” gesture, _maybe_ slightly more bothered than the situation really warranted.  “Why are you talking about me?”

They looked at each other and laughed sheepishly.

“You caught us,” Josh admitted.  He put his head in his hand.  “It’s… man, this is embarrassing.”

Paul laughed again.  “Okay, listen, hear me out.  So Josh was telling me how cute you looked earlier, you know, when you were all sleepy at breakfast and could not yet be bothered to comb your hair and he was teasing you about it?”

Josh groaned.  “Don’t expose me like this.”

“So then you walked in,” Paul went on, ignoring Josh's protest, “and he was like, oh shit, he’s _still_ really cute.  At which point you saw us and gave us a weird look, which was _also very cute,_ so I said, hey, let’s keep messing with him so he’ll keep looking confused.  And because it's fun.”

Nick was smiling a little now despite himself- he tried to stay annoyed, but it wasn’t working.  He hit Paul softly on the arm, for the principle of the thing.  “I can’t tell if that's endearing or just weird.”

“Definitely the first one,” Paul assured him.  “You secretly love it.  Otherwise you would have broken up with us by now.”

“Okay, fair.”  He poked Josh, who was now laying his head on the desk.   _“Exposed.”_


End file.
